Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Princess Kay of Earth
Summary: Peace has come to the Earth after the final battle with Beryl. But, the Senshi and Endymion's memories have been sealed. And guess what...Usagi never lost her memories....
1. Chapter 1

Can't Fight the Moonlight  
by: Princess Kay of Earth  
Prolouge: The Wish  
rated: PG  
date started: January 15, 2006  
date finished: January 15, 2006

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any form, shape, or fashion._

_With a cold, snowy wind blowing across the icy plains of the North Pole at Point D, a lone figure stood. She looked across the the icy plains, searching for five people. Those five people meant everything to her, just as she did to them. As she looked for those five, the wind picked up and blew her dress in the breeze. A white dress with a gold bodice hugged her slim figure. On her forehead, a gold cresent moon glowed dimly. In her right hand, she held her mother's wand, the Cresent Moon Wand. Searching the plains, she slowly started sinking down to the ice as her eyes grew heavy._

_Near the mountains to the east, a light blue aura was shining around a figure lying on the ice with fire burns covering her ivory skin and her light blue fuku. Her right hand was closed over a light blue computer with the planet Mercury symbol on the front and in her left, a light blue pen with the Mercury symbol on the top. _

_About 400 yards from the blue arua burned a green aura. The girl in this aura also had burn marks covering her beautiful skin, as well as her green fuku. Her tiara was black from being burned with the lighting rod coming from the green gem in the middle of the tiara. Her left hand was covering a green and pink pen with the planet Jupiter symbol on the top._

_Near the mountains to the west, an orange aura beamed from the ice. The lone figure in the orange aura was trapped in a arrangement of vines. Her used-to-be shimmery skin was covered in the same burn marks as the girls in the blue and green auras. One lone finger on her right hand was still normal from using her power attack. Her left hand held an orange pen with the planet Venus symbol with a star on the top. _

_On the hill just past the orange aura was a red aura covering a girl in red within a block of ice. Looking within the ice, one could see that her golden skin was scorched with her own power attack. Her left hand held a red pen with the planet Mars symbol on the top._

_In her right hand held one of her power scolls._

_Lying by her side was a man dressed in black and blue armor. Blood covered the ground under him from a crystal shard being buried in his back. His left hand held a blood red rose and she held his right hand. She touched his face and smiled. He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen and was the most caring and intellegent man she had ever known._

_As she layed down beside him, a light appeared in front of her. She smiled as the light washed over her. The Silver Crystal appeared within the light and floated infront of her. As her eyes closed, one last thought ran through her mind... ' Please, Silver Crystal. Grant me this last wish of mine. Send the Senshi and Endymion back to Tokyo and hide these events from their minds. Let them lead the normal lives they had before they ever became who they are today. As for me, just let me watch over them. That is my last and final wish. '_

_The Silver Crystal glowed brightly as the girl closed her beautiful blue eyes forever. The Crystal lifted to the sky and shot beams of light out to the six bodies lying on the ice. The girl in blue, the girl in green, the girl in orange, the girl in red, and the couple were lifted into the air as the Crystal restored the peace on Earth. The Crystal, along with the six, disappeared from Point D only to reappear back in Tokyo. The Crystal placed everyone but one back in their homes and hid their memories. _

_One girl with blue hair and a petite figure rolled over in bed, opening her eyes. She yawned and sat up. Looking out the window, she stared at the Moon and smiled. She could almost swear the Moon smiled back. With another yawn, Mizuno Ami layed back down and closed her eyes, as she traveled back to sleep. A world that consisted of female warriors protecting a princess._

_About five blocks from Mizuno Ami's home, a blonde girl was getting ready for bed. As she pulled her night gown on, her white cat with a gold cresent moon on its forehead rubbed against her leg. Leaning down, she picked the cat up and walked over to her bed. Petting the cat, she looked to the window to see a beautiful full moon. Smiling, Aino Minako petted her cat, Artemis, one more time before grabbing her stuffed kitty cat and closed her eyes to dream of being the leader of a group of female warriors._

_At the cornor of 4th and Main, a girl sat outside of a temple with her head being craddled by her hands. As she stared at the Moon, a flash of a girl with black hair was wearing a strange outfit that consisted of a white bodysuit, red collar and skirt, purple bows, and red heels and she laughing with a girl with golden blonde hair that was wearing a white dress with a gold bodice. She could not see the golden girl's face, but she knew the other girl was her. Shaking her head, Hino Rei headed back inside to say goodnight to hergrandfather._

_A block from Juuban Junior High School, a brunette was cooking some cookies and was getting sleepy waiting on them to finish. She walked out onto her living room balcony and leaned on the railing. She looked up at the Moon and wondered if her new school was going to be cool or not. She sighed, looked up at the Moon once more, then walked back inside. Walking back into the kitchen, Kino Makoto took the last part of her lunch for tomorrow out of the oven. She finished packing her lunch then walked into her room to get in bed._

_Near the Crown Video Arcade, a man was tossing and turning in bed, dreams of a girl with golden blonde hair in a short sailor outfit filled his mind. He watched as she defeated someone as a Princess then took his hand and made a wish. He didn't know what that wish was, but he knew that she was safe. Opening his eyes, he sat up in his bed. He got up and walked out onto his balcony. Why was he so worried about a dream and a dream girl? Why did it matter that she was safe now? More importantly, who was she? Looking up at the Moon, a face flashed infront of the Moon. The face was the girl in his dreams. A warm breeze blew by him and he looked to the right. On the rooftop over to the right, he could have sworn he saw his dream girl watching him. Shaking his head, Chiba Mamoru walked back into his apartment and layed down, back to dream of his dream girl, warrior and princess._

_On the rooftop over to the right, a girl poked her head back around the cornor to see that her prince had gone back inside. She sighed. This was her wish and now she could do nothing about it. She smiled, looking up to her home and mother. She would make friends with her friends again and she would win his heart again. Until then, she would watch over them. With one last look at Mamoru's balcony, Sailor Moon, known as Tsukino Usagi to all her friends and family and the last Moon Princess of the Silver Millennium, Serenity, jumped over the rooftops toward her home about two blocks away. On the way, she thought about her wish and decided that she would fight alone if she needed to. She loved Endymion and the Senshi too much to let them fight anymore. She smiled as she jumped onto her balcony and detransformed. Usagi put her night gown on and climbed into bed as a black cat with a golden cresent moon on its foreheadjumped onto the bed. Petting Luna, Usagi layed down and closed her eyes, thankful that she was alive. As she started getting sleepy, her thoughts turned toward her friends and lover and how happy she was that they too were alive and well._


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Fight the Moonlight  
Chapter 1: Welcome back, Sailor Moon  
By: Princess Kay of Earth  
Rated: PG-13  
Date started: January 18, 2006  
Date finished: April 19, 2006  
Date edited: May 30, 2006

As it was nearing 2 am on a breezy Monday morning, a lone figure could be seen jumping rooftops to her house. As she neared her house, she jumped into the bushes and detransformed. She quietly jumped to the balcony and walked into her room. She walked over to her bed and fell on top of it. Tsukino Usagi has a hard night. It was supposed to be a patrolling, but quickly turned into a robbery bust. She busted a gang of five trying to rob the back on the corner of 5th and Main. By the time the police got there, she was gone, already having tied up the ganged and gagged them. That was at 11:00 pm. She looked at her clock and sighed.

"2:15 am…" she whispered as she fell asleep, falling into an ancient dream world.

* * *

"Damn it, Beryl! Leave! You have no right to be here!", Endymion yelled, grabbing his covers to cover him and Serenity. 

Serenity had come to see him for their six month anniversary and things quickly got heated between them. Serenity had fallen asleep on top of the covers and Endymion watched her sleep. Beryl appeared an hour later with a smile on her face.

Serenity awoke to Endymion picking her up and putting her under the covers. Serenity looked over to the corner to Beryl. Her eyes widened in fear. It was the lady who come to the Moon and threatened her mother. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the evil aura around her. Serenity grabbed the covers to cover herself as she sat up. She glared at the witch who was staring at her half-covered boyfriend.

"Hello Beryl."

Beryl looked to the right, noticing Serenity for the first time. She narrowed her eyes at the Moon Princess.

"Well, well. Little Serenity is here and sleeping with the enemy as well. I never thought the perfect little princess would be a traitor. This is even better to attack your home when I turn your planet against you."

Serenity glared at Beryl, "How dare you bring my people into this. You are just someone being used as a pawn, which after being used, will be destroyed. "

Beryl laughed, "No, Serenity. It is Metalia that is MY pawn."

"Beryl, get out! I told you that I was in love with someone else. Now you know who. I'll never love anyone but Serenity. Now leave. "

Beryl's smirk left her face and she waved her hand to create a portal, "You'll join me one day, Endymion." Then she was gone.

Serenity lay back down and sighed. Endymion leaned over her and touched her face, "I meant it, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you more than life itself."

Serenity leaned up as Endymion touched his lips to hers and at the moment, Beryl was forgotten.

* * *

Usagi sat up in bed, sweat rolling down her face. Ever since the final battle with Beryl two months ago, she had been dreaming of the Silver Millennium and what a time Endymion and she had trying to keep their romance a secret. Usagi got up and looked at her clock. It was 6:30 am. Time to get up, shower, get dressed for school, grab something to eat, then go check on her friends and lover. As she getting in the shower, she began to think about Mamoru. He was back to being the quiet college student who was polite to her, but she wanted her old Mamoru back. The one who teased her and who, after they started dating two weeks before the battle with Beryl, kissed her with so much passion she grew weak just thinking about it. She was upset because for the past two weeks he and a girl from Abzu had been seeing each other. It pained her to see it, but she knew that if she and Mamoru were to start dating again, he would start to remember everything and she didn't want that. She wanted him to live a normal life. 

She sighed as she tied her hair into her royal hairstyle. Things would never be the same….

* * *

Ikuko watched as her daughter entered the house at 3:30 pm and head straight to her room without a "Hi" or "I'm home, Mom!" to her mother. Ikuko sighed. The past two months had been awful. Usagi didn't eat right, didn't sleep every night, and hardly ever spoke anymore. She didn't know what happened, but she did know that whatever it was affected her daughter more than she cared to think about. She sighed as she started to fix dinner.

* * *

Usagi looked out her window that night. The moon shined down on her guardian, feeling her pain and sadness. Usagi sighed and continued to stare out into the night, thinking of the girls and Mamoru. Suddenly, the sky lit up with a green flame. She looked up with wide eyes as a meteor-like shape lit the sky. As it neared the ground, she jumped up and out the window, transforming as she jumped out. With Luna following behind her, Sailor Moon jumped to the rooftops, running toward where the meteor might have landed.

* * *

At 1:00 am, a meteor hit downtown Juuban. It glowed green then lifted itself into the air. It floated to a nearby building that looked rundown. Floating to the penthouse, it burst into light, transforming the building anew, then suddenly, it disappeared.

* * *

At 1:30 am, downtown Juuban was full of people looking a huge hole in the ground. If one was really looking at other people, one would notice five people looking very intensely at the hole. Toward Main Street, Hino Rei, age 15 with fair skin, beautiful ebony hair with purple highlights, deep violet eyes, and a keen sense of ESP, wearing her shrine robes, focused all her energy on the hole. She felt an evil aura surrounding it, but felt that the evil was gone. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of why she knew that she knew what this evil aura was, but could not remember. 

A few people down from Rei was Aino Minako and her cat Artemis. Minako, age 15 with beautiful long blonde hair tied back with a bright red bow, and light blue eyes, stared at the hole. Something inside her mind told her that this was not a normal meteor, that it should still be in the hole. She shook her at those thoughts and continued to stare.

On the other side of the hole and on the corner of 7th and 8th was Kino Makoto, age 15 with shoulder length brown hair, taller than her closest friends, and beautiful hazel green eyes, Makoto cracked her knuckles, thinking of how she would defeat the enemy, then shook her head, 'Where did that come from?'

Standing near Makoto was Mizuno Ami, age 15 with collar length blue hair with dark blue eyes. She started thinking about the hole. What it was, how it ended up here, the speed, the size. She kept thinking that she needed a little mini computer to put the information in.

Coming from the direction of the Abzu University campus was Chiba Mamoru, age 20 with black ebony hair and ocean blue eyes. He had to push his way to the front, his eyes widened and a pain in his chest started. He touched his chest and stared at the hole.

'They're back.', a voice, his voice, rang in his head.

'Who?'

'The evil ones. The evil ones who are trying to take over and kill your princess.'

'Princess? What princess?'

The crowd started gasping, which snapped him back to Earth. The crowd went silent and started clearing a path for someone. Blonde hair in an odd hairstyle was seen and Mamoru stared. It was Sailor Moon, the beautiful champion of Justice, who hadn't been seen in months. News reports said the police found her in a white royal gown with her tiara, which the police identified her with. The found her badly beaten and five items near her body: four pens (red, blue, green, orange) and one blood red rose. When she woke, all she could do was cry and say "Their gone…Mercury…..Mars…..Jupiter…..Venus…..Endymion….."

All the police could say was that the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had gone into battle with the evil being attacking Earth. Only Sailor Moon came back. The police assumed the others had been killed, trying to protect her.

Mamoru stared at her sad eyes as she stopped right beside him, making his heart race a mile a minute. She seemed to be studying the hole.

'They're back. It's the Negaverse. It's the same aura…..this can't be happening…..', she thought to herself.

Sailor Moon jumped down into the hole and walked to be middle. She closed her eyes and lifted her hands up to the Moon. A burst of light left her hands causing everyone to shield their eyes. When they looked again, the hole was surrounded by a force field.

"People of Juuban!", everyone looked up to see Sailor Moon floating in air with beautiful white wings, "I have placed this force field until more of the hole can be studied. It will also trap any evil being that enters. Please beware. A new evil has entered the city and I will always be here to protect you. I will be around, watching the city. Until next time."

Sailor Moon blew a kiss and then she flew off. Mamoru watched as she flew off toward the Moon, all the while thinking 'She is so familiar…..and so beautiful.'

* * *

Usagi entered her room as the sun came up. She walked into the bathroom and proceeded to do her usual morning routine. Usagi sighed as she stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over her. Why did that meteor crash to Earth like that? What is this new enemy and why are they here? There were so many questions that she could not answer and the timer on finding out had just started. 

She stood in the shower for awhile then quickly got out after the cold started to get cold. She walked into her room and started to get dressed when her head started to hurt. She gripped her head and knew instantly what happened. Mamoru and Saori were fighting and it was hurting Mamoru. She sighed and continued to get dressed. As soon as she was done, she walked downstairs and grabbed her school bag. She grabbed an apple, left her mom a note then walked out the door. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was just 6:50am. She decided to go check on Mamoru. She ducked into an alley and transformed as she took to the rooftops. She jumped six blocks then jumped onto her love's balcony.

The conversation she heard went like this…..

"Mamoru, this has got to stop! Why must you always write in your journal about this princess? The last entry was last night at midnight! Who is this princess, huh? Why is it not me?", Saori asked, as she waved the journal in his face.

Mamoru sighed. This was the fifth time that she had gone through his personal items. He hated when people, even Saori, did that.

"Saori, you know that I hate it when you go through my things without asking me."

"Why should I have to ask you? We have been dating for awhile now and I would think that we should be comfortable with each other to go through the other's items.", Saori said, as she tossed the journal to the kitchen table.

Mamoru sighed as Saori walked over to him. Sometimes when he looked at Saori or then kissed her, he was always thinking that it was wrong. That maybe he was meant for someone else. Someone that has a bright personality and that light up his dark world. Saori was a great friend and all, but she just wasn't girlfriend material. He learned that about three weeks of dating, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Saori walked over to Mamoru and put her arms around his waist in a tight hug. She really liked Mamoru and wished that he was ready to say to her three little words that would mean everything to her, but she knew that it would take awhile for those words to come out of his mouth.

"I'm tired, Saori. I've been up all night writing that term paper for History. Can I call you later at the station? I want to get a few hours of sleep before my History class at noon."

Saori nodded and leaned up to kiss Mamoru when he turned his head to the side and she caught his cheek. She frowned as she walked out the apartment, wishing that Mamoru would let his cold wall down around his heart soon to her.

Back on the balcony, Usagi frowned. Why was he being so cold? I mean, yes, she was glad to see her fiancé trying to say it was over between him and Saori, but she also knew that it wasn't her decision and she shouldn't be acting happy about it. She sighed as she watched Mamoru lay down on the couch and turn the television on. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

Usagi smiled at him then turned around and took to the rooftops. Five buildings over, she jumped into the alley and walked out, turning east toward Juuban Junior High School.

* * *

_"When will my reflection show who I am inside?", he watched as she sat by the lake and started to cry. He had just received his memory back, but couldn't go back to her. Beryl would find out. He would have to stay away from his princess to protect her from the Negaverse_. 

_She laid back on the grass and continued to cry. It tore his heart into to her cry like she was now. It wasn't her usual wailing. It was soft sobs, the kind one would hear someone cry when they got a broken heart. He pushed his power toward her as a wind to wrap around her as she continued to cry. As soon as she sat up, he disappeared.

* * *

_

Mamoru sat up in a sweat, "Did that dream come from? Who was that girl crying in the dream? It looked an awful lot like Usagi, but why would I be dreaming of her?"

He shook his head, not being able to push the words she said from his mind as he started to dress for school.

"When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

* * *

Sailor Moon, Luna, and Artemis sat atop the Starlight Tower that had just been rebuilt. Sailor Moon stared up at the Moon as Luna and Artemis started talking about the new evil energy in the city. Sailor Moon laid back on the roof top and basked in the glow of her guardian Moon. 

"I can't believe that the peace was broken so soon, Luna. Things are going to start going back to the way they were.", Artemis said.

Luna shook her feline head, "No, things can't go back. Princess Serenity made a wish, Artemis, and that wish was for Endymion and the Sailor Senshi to led normal lives! Neither the Senshi nor the Prince can be awakened. It would break Serenity's young heart."

Artemis looked over at his princess, "I think that being away from them is breaking her heart even more, Luna."

Luna looked over at Sailor Moon to see tears rolling down her beautiful face. Luna sighed. Her future Queen was making a huge decision that was destroying her on the inside, but Luna could see why she made her decision. The fights with Beryl were forced upon them so fast that they didn't know what to do most of the time. Serenity wanted them to make their own decisions about their lives. If worst come to worst and the Senshi and Endymion needed to be revived, they could make their own decision about whether or not to rejoin her cause or live they were now, happy and unaware of the danger that was now in the city.

Luna and Artemis looked at the Moon and wished that the Moon would help heal the broken heart of their beloved Moon Princess Serenity.


End file.
